gatosguerrerosfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Cherith Baldry
Cherith Baldry es una de las autoras de los [[Libros de Los gatos guerreros|libros de Los gatos guerreros]]. Comparte el seudónimo de Erin Hunter con Kate Cary, Tui Suitherland y la editora Victoria Holmes.Revelado en warriorcats.com Biografía Cherith Baldry nació en Lancaster, Inglaterra, el 21 de junio de 1947 ella fue la autoras de uno de los libros de los gatos guerreros, junto con Victoria Holmes, Katy Cary y Tui Sutherland. Actualmente vive en Reigate, Inglaterra. Citas "Crecí en una granja, así que obviamente crecí con gatos, gatos trabajadores que se encargan de los ratones en la casa y en los establos, pero también amigables gatos domésticos que jugaban y se acurrucan en tu regazo. El primer gato que tuve después de casarme fue un atigrado gris llamado Tomlyn. Lo adoptamos cuando viajamos a África para enseñar en la universidad de Sierra Leona. Era una parte siamés, parte gato africano, y uno de los gatos más amigables que he conocido. Cuando volvimos al Reino Unido lo trajimos con nosotros; a pesar de que tuvo que permanecer en cuarentena por seis meses, él nunca nos olvidó, y cuando fuimos a visitarlo se trepó sobre nosotros, perdiendo pelo y ronroneando como loco. Mi siguiente gato fue llamado Schrodinger en honor al físico austriaco (mi esposo Peter era físico). Era color jengibre y blanco, y muy travieso. Mis dos hijos, Will y Adam, crecieron con él, así que siempre tendrá un lugar especial en sus corazones. Peter murió hace unos cuantos años, y Will y Adam ya están creciendo, así que comparto mi casa con dos gatos, Bramble y Sorrel. Sorrel es un pequeño gato pardo y blanco, muy delicado y exigente. Bramble es un atigrado oscuro, tranquilo y noble, un verdadero caballero. Cuando trabajo, Bramble viene y se sienta en mi regazo. Sorrel viene y se sienta sobre mi trabajo ¡Es todo un pícaro!. Ambos tienen vidas secretas como Zarzoso (Brambleclaw) y Acedera (Sorreltail), y amo escribir Los gatos guerreros porque así puedo imaginarme el punto de vista de un gato sobre el mundo. Siempre existirá algo misterioso con los gatos, y esa es una de las razones por la que los amo." Libros escritos * El bosque de los secretos * Huellas peligrosas * La hora más oscura * Medianoche * Claro de luna * Luz estelar * Crepúsculo * Atardecer Otros libros * The Silver Horn (2001) * The Emerald Throne (2001) * The Lake of Darkness (2004) * The Buried Cross (2004) * The Silent Man (2004) * The Scarlet Spring (2004) * The Drowned Sword (2005) * Great Bear Lake (2009) * The Last Wilderness (2010) * Spirits in the Stars (2011) * The Book and the Phoenix (1989) * A Rush of Golden Wings (1991) * Storm Wind (1994) * Cradoc's Quest (1994) * Drew's Talents (1997) * Mutiny in Space (1997) * Exiled from Camelot (2000) * The Reliquary Ring (2002) * The Roses of Roazon (2004) Curiosidades * Zarzoso y Acedera están basados en sus dos gatos. * Sus personajes favoritos son Zarzoso, Manto Polvoroso y Hojarasca. * Sus libros favoritos son En territorio salvaje y La hora más oscura. * El primer personaje que nombró fue Garra de Cardo. * Cherith normalmente tarda tres meses en escribir un libro; sin embargo, una vez terminó un libro en un mes. * Si podría revivir a un gato, reviviría a Tormenta Blanca o a Fauces Amarillas. * A Cherith le fue difícil escribir el final de Claro de luna. * Si fuera una gata de clan, pertenecería al Clan del Trueno. * Su color favorito es el verde azulado. * Su villano favorito es Alcotán. * Su nombre de guerrero favorito es Centella (Brightheart). * Si pudiera casarse con un gato del Clan del Trueno, se casaría con Zarzoso. * Tanto ella como Kate Cary escriben alrededor de seis horas al día. Véase también * Erin Hunter * Victoria Holmes * Kate Cary * Tui Suitherland Referencias y citaciones de:Cherith Baldry en:Cherith Baldry fi:Cherith Baldry fr:Cherith Baldry pl:Cherith Baldry ru:Черит Болдри Categoría:Erin Hunter Categoría:Personas Categoría:Mundo